


Final feliz

by Tete93



Series: El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tete93/pseuds/Tete93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo en el joven te recuerda a Ferdinand, desde su forma de caminar como si fuera el dueño del lugar, hasta su forma de hablar con palabras cuidadosamente escogidas. Aunque físicamente son diferentes, su comportamiento es tan parecido que jurarías que este joven fue educado por Ferdinand mismo, pero es imposible, hay nueve siglos entre ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final feliz

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
> 
> Minirreto #1: "Escribir sobre losasuntos pendientesde los personajes que os hemos sorteado."
> 
> Personaje: La Dama Gris (Helena Ravenclaw)
> 
> Disclaimer: Si lo reconocen le pertence a Rowling, yo no gano ½ knut por escribir esto.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a mi beta la asombrosa LadyChocolateLover

Todo en el joven te recuerda a Ferdinand, desde su forma de caminar como si fuera el dueño del lugar, hasta su forma de hablar con palabras cuidadosamente escogidas. Aunque físicamente son diferentes, su comportamiento es tan parecido que jurarías que este joven fue educado por Ferdinand mismo, pero es imposible, hay nueve siglos entre ellos.

A diferencia de los otros estudiantes del colegio, este joven te pregunta sobre tu vida y escucha atentamente tus respuestas. En eso te resulta casi idéntico a Ferdinand, en su forma de dirigirse a ti, en la forma en que coquetea contigo, en la forma en la que te hace sentir la mujer más importante del mundo. Añoras tanto a Ferdinand que darías lo que fuera por volver a hablar con él, y este joven es lo más parecido que has tenido en siglos.

Ingenua e ilógicamente siempre creíste que vuestra historia tendría un final feliz. Lo conocías desde la infancia, pero cuando te diste cuenta de que lo amabas él ya era un hombre casado. Tú eras soltera, pero todos daban por hecho que aceptarías al Barón que había pedido tu mano en matrimonio. Propuesta que nunca consideraste, no solo porque tu corazón pertenecía a Ferdinand sino porque el Barón era demasiado temperamental, y no deseabas caminar al altar con él.

Te sentías atrapada. Odiabas la idea de pasar el resto de tu vida con el Barón. Odiabas a tu madre por aprobar al Barón como yerno. Odiabas a las demás personas en tu vida por pensar que tu madre tan inteligente era infalible, y que tú siempre estabas equivocada. En un arranque de rabia y desesperación robaste la diadema y te fuiste sin decírselo a nadie.

Mientras te desangrabas en el bosque albanés lo último que llegaste a pensar es en que nunca te despediste de Ferdinand. Cuando te despertaste en el mundo de los vivos, aunque ya no pertenecías a él, viste en eso una oportunidad de despedirte. Al volver a Inglaterra te enteraste que la esposa de Ferdinand cargaba en el vientre al nieto de Salazar Slytherin, Ferdinand parecía inmensamente feliz de ser padre. Tú no tenías lugar en su vida.

Y por muy tonto que fuera, nunca dejaste de creer en su final feliz. En que algún día él y su esposa morirían, ella seguiría adelante y él se quedaría en este mundo para estar contigo. ¡Que ilusa! Él acompañó a su esposa al más allá. Y tú llevas siglos atrapada en este mundo, sin posibilidad de volver a verlo, y extrañándolo tanto que lo ves reflejado en un joven estudiante.

Le hablas al joven de la diadema, le revelas su ubicación, él te da las gracias con una sonrisa, y tú ves la mayor diferencia entre este joven y Ferdinand. Las sonrisas de Ferdinand siempre fueron genuinas y cálidas, en cambio la sonrisa de este joven es escalofriante.

Y por primera vez te preguntas si estás cometiendo un error al confiar en Tom Riddle.

**Author's Note:**

> Ferdinand Slytherin, porque si Voldemort es descendiente de Slytherin, entonces Salazar tuvo al menos un hijo o hija.
> 
> Sé que proclame hasta el cansancio que odiaba la segunda persona, pero me pareció que era el único narrador que le quedaba bien a la historia.
> 
> Besos
> 
> Teté


End file.
